BW035: Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |major =Ash and co. meet Georgia, Iris' rival. Iris' Excadrill knows Mud-Slap, Metal Claw and Fury Swipes. Iris' Excadrill begins to obey Iris. Iris' Excadrill learns Focus Blast. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |michars =Drayden (Flashback), Elder (Flashback), Trainer (Flashback), Referee (Flashback), Citizens (flashback) |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Iris' Excadrill, Georgia's Beartic Flashback Drayden's Haxorus, Iris' Drilbur, Minccino, Pidove, Pansear, Panpour, Patrat, Deerling, Sandile, Darumaka, Watchog, Druddigon (trainer's), Fraxure |guest =Georgia |rchars =Georgia}} is the 35th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis While still on the way to Nimbasa City, Ash and co. meet a girl named Georgia, who calls herself the Dragon Buster. She's called this because she defeats trainers who use Dragon Pokémon, which starts a heated rivalry between her and Iris. After defeating both Iris' Axew and Excadrill by using her Beartic, Georgia left with a satisfied look. Iris then tells the story of how she got her Excadrill back in her hometown when it was a Drilbur, and the man name Drayden who inspired her to be a Dragon Master. Will Iris regain her pride by defeating Georgia, or will she be left out in the cold by her Beartic again? Episode Plot As the heroes continue, they meet up with a girl named Georgia, who claims herself to be the Dragon Buster, wanting to defeat any Dragon-type trainer. Georgia tells she was defeated in a battle in the Village of Dragons. Iris thinks Georgia is a kid, so Georgia replies Iris could run away if she is scared. Iris stands up to her, having a battle. Georgia sends Beartic, startling Iris, who sends Axew. Georgia expected a giant Dragon. Axew starts by scratching, but gets slashed. Beartic uses Icicle Crash, hitting Axew. Beartic uses Ice Beam, so Axew uses Dragon Rage to counter it, but Beartic's attack is too strong and defeats Axew. Georgia expects more dragons to fight, but Cilan tells Iris has no other Dragon Pokémon. Georgia scolds Iris, wondering how can she become a Dragon Master, having only Axew as the dragon. Iris replies she has other Pokémon that she has also a powerful Pokémon. Georgia is not interested if it is not a Dragon, but Iris replies Georgia must be scared. Georgia accepts Iris' challenge, so Iris sends Excadrill, who is still sealed. Iris hopes Georgia will attack Excadrill, allowing Excadrill to unseal himself. Iris claims Excadrill is just taking a nap as Beartic is just a push-over. Beartic slashes Excadrill, who wakes up. Iris orders Excadrill to dig, who uses Metal Claw instead. Beartic uses Icicle Crash, which Excadrill negates. Beartic uses Ice Beam, but Excadrill digs and hits Beartic. Excadrill uses Drill Run, so Beartic uses Rock Smash, making a retaliation and crashing Excadrill to a boulder. Iris comes to Excadrill, who seals himself. Iris forfeits, so Georgia calls Beartic back, thinking battling a trainer whose Pokémon do not obey it is not worth battling. Georgia leaves, so Ash and Cilan come to Iris, who wonders how is Excadrill is doing, for a while back it was also defeated by Rock Smash. Iris remembers it was her first defeat and Excadrill has been sealed since. When Iris was a girl living in the Village of Dragons, she befriended and played with a lot of Pokémon. One day, a Patrat got kicked out of its home, so she investigated and found out a Drillbur was behind it, which can evolve into Excadrill. Iris told Drillbur to give Patrat its home back. Drillbur threw mud at Iris, who got mad and went after him. She got defeated, time and time again, after each clash with him. However, after ten attempts, she managed to dodge Drillbur's attacks and knock him away, entangling it in some vines. However, Drillbur was hanging above a canyon, though Iris manged to save him from falling down. Since that day, Drillbur became her friend and managed to defeat each and every trainer they faced. They trained hard and participated in a competition, where Drillbur evolved into Excadrill and defeated a lot of trainers. Suddenly, Drayden, the Dragon Master, appeared and congratulated Iris. Iris admitted her Pokémon friends taught her about battling. Iris requested a battle with Drayden, who accepted the challenge. Drayden sent Haxorus, so Excadrill used Metal Claw, but Haxorus did not get hit by the move. Excadrill tried with Fury Swipes, but Haxorus used its tail to bash him. Excadrill was owerpowered, but used Dig to hti Haxorus, who threw him away. Excadrill used Drill Run, but got defeated by Rock Smash. Iris rushed to Excadrill, while the Elder observed the battle. Excadrill was hurt and sealed himself after the battle. She tried to get Excadrill to train with her, telling that she kept attacking him during their first encounters and did not give up, but Excadrill remained sealed. Iris thinks Excadrill took the defeat too much to his heart. Cilan believes that the problem lies in Iris, thinking Excadrill didn't think Iris' strategy was a good one against Haxorus. He advises her to think of Excadrill's feelings. At night, Iris apologizes to Excadrill, thinking he felt it couldn't defeat Haxorus and she did not feel the same way. Iris promises to Excadrill he does not have to battle if he does not feel like it. Excadrill remembers Iris' hospitality and the determination she showed when she wanted to defeat him as Drillbur. Excadrill goes away and practices using Focus Blast. Iris comes to him and helps him in the training. Next day, Excadrill manages to learn the move and use it perfectly. Ash and Cilan appear, telling Iris to join them at breakfast. However, Georgia ate all the breakfast and chides Excadrill. Iris challenges her to a battle, which Georgia accepts. Soon, Beartic tries to slash Excadrill, who uses Metal Claw to intercept. Beartic uses Icicle Crash, but Excadrill digs to dodge the attack and hit Beartic back. Excadrill uses Focus Blast, hitting Beartic, followed with Drill Run. Beartic uses Ice Beam, freezing Excadrill, who breaks out using Metal Claw. Beartic uses Icicle Crash, hitting Excadrill, despite him using Focus Blast to counter the move. Beartic uses Rock Smash, but gets intercepted by Excadrill's Metal Claw. Both Pokémon got defeated, so Georgia calls Beartic back and leaves, expecting a new meal from Cilan once she sees him. Iris praises Excadrill, for it was a fine battle, even if it was a draw. Iris promises to consider Excadrill's feelings when making choices. Excadrill, however, hugs her. Debuts Character *Drayden (flashback) *Georgia Pokémon *Beartic (Georgia's) *Drilbur (flashback) *Drayden's Haxorus (flashback) Move *Icicle Crash Quotes :"Sheesh, what a little kid." - Iris :"SO WHAT IF I'M A KID?!" - Georgia :"Alright Excadrill, use Dig!" - Iris :(Excadrill uses Metal Claw) "Oh yeah, and don't forget to ignore everything I say!" - Iris Trivia *This is the first time in the series all main characters have recurring rivals. *Mike Pollock returns to voice Drayden. *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Basculin *The "Who's That Pokémon?" is Excadrill. Gallery Georgia scares Iris BW035 2.jpg Axew gets frightened of Beartic BW035 3.jpg Axew gets hit by Beartic BW035 4.jpg Axew is defeated BW035 5.jpg Excadrill still disobeys Iris BW035 6.jpg Excadrill uses his own moves BW035 7.jpg Excadrill dug a tunnel to escape Beartic's attack BW035 8.jpg Excadrill seals himself BW035 9.jpg Iris got constantly defeated by Drillbur BW035 10.jpg Drillbur got entangled BW035 11.jpg Excadrill got defeated by Rock Smash BW035 12.jpg Iris tried to encourage Excadrill BW035 13.jpg Excadrill uses Focus Blast BW035 14.jpg Iris is glad Excadrill learned a new move BW035 15.jpg Excadrill uses Metal Claw to escape from the ice BW035 16.jpg Beartic and Excadrill clash BW035 17.jpg Excadrill hugs Iris }} Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes